


Mine - Day 10, Explaining a kink to your partner

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [10]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Marking, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to take you apart and put you back together again.” Parallel lines of heat burn on Eric’s chest as Godric digs his fingernails in and drags them over the skin almost hard enough to draw blood. “I want to mark you as mine, even if the marks won’t last. We’ll both know that they were there, that you belong to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine - Day 10, Explaining a kink to your partner

**Author's Note:**

> **Important Note:** Just in case there is any doubt, this is all consensual - and nothing in here happens for the first time in their relationship, they've been together for a long time.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Read the tags. The whipping is more severe and intense than it would be advisable if they were human - but they are not, they are vampires with a much higher pain threshold and improved healing
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Godric has Eric pinned to the bed, straddling his hips and pressing his hands over his head. They are both naked, skin looking pale even in the warm light of the small lamp on the night stand.

“You’re mine!” Godric growls into Eric’s ear, then bites the soft skin under his jaw with blunt teeth.

“Yours…” Eric gasps out, arching his neck to give Godric better access.

“So beautiful like this.” Godric has pulled back a bit and is looking down at Eric now; his eyes shine with love and admiration. He lets go of Eric’s hands and sits up completely, eyes never leaving Eric’s face. Eric doesn’t move, keeps his hands over his head and relaxes completely. “Held only by my word. Mine to do with whatever I want.” Godric’s hands begin to wander over Eric’s chest, stroking, scratching, pinching - causing tiny marks to show up on his pale skin that vanish almost as fast as they appear.

Eric moans at the small pains mixed with gentle, pleasurable touches. Soon everything is just sensation. Teeth join the fingernails in causing sharp sensations that go straight to Eric’s groin, soft lips combine with gentle brushes of fingertips to send slowly building waves of pleasure through his body. 

“If you could only see yourself like this.” Godric’s voice drifts through the haze of pleasure that is clouding Eric’s mind. “Nobody but me gets to see you like this, this open. I don’t care how many lovers you have, this is mine and mine alone.” The possessiveness in Godric’s voice causes another wave of arousal to surge through Eric.

“Only yours…” Eric manages to reply, or he hopes he says it out loud. He is getting lost in the sensations, can’t quite discern any more what is real and what is just happening in his head. Not that it matters when he’s with Godric, he’s safe with his maker. He can let go.

“I want to take you apart and put you back together again.” Parallel lines of heat burn on Eric’s chest as Godric digs his fingernails in and drags them over the skin almost hard enough to draw blood. “I want to mark you as mine, even if the marks won’t last. We’ll both know that they were there, that you belong to me.” Eric makes a drawn out sound between a moan and a whine when matching lines of fire spread down the inside of his thighs. Then Godric is gone, not touching him any more. Eric opens his eyes, searching, and sees Godric standing next to the bed, looking down at him. He’s holding a single tail whip in his hands, a thing Eric loves and hates in equal measure. “Turn around and keep your hands over your head. I’m going to whip you, long and hard, until even on you the marks won’t fade right away. I’ll make sure that nobody who’d see you could miss that you are mine - not that I would let anyone else see you like that.” He pauses for a moment. “And I want you to hold still for me, take it all, because you want to be mine, want whatever I’m giving to you.”

Eric doesn’t answer, can’t really. Not with desire and need and anticipation almost choking him. He swallows hard and makes a sound he can’t even define himself and does as Godric told him to. When he settles on his stomach his cock rubs over the sheets, and he can’t help but thrust his hips to get more friction.

“Stop it!”

Eric stills immediately; Godric’s harsh voice has dragged him part-way out of the haze he has been in.

“I planned for both of us to enjoy this. But I can promise you that you won’t have fun any more if you come before I allow you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Godric. I’m sorry.” Eric shivers a bit, not because of fear, but because he hates the thought of disappointing his maker.

“You’re always so good for me.” Godric’s voice has softened again. “You’d better kneel, to take the temptation away from you.” Eric can hear Godric smile during those words, even if his face is buried in a pillow and he’s not looking at his maker. “And it will give me a much better view of your arse and the marks my whip is going to leave on it.”

Eric moans at that thought and hurries to comply. He feels incredibly naked and exposed now, arse high in the air, back arched down, hands resting over his head. He buries his face deeper in the pillow.

“Oh no, you’re not going to hide from me, I want to see what I’m doing to you.” 

Strong fingers grip Eric’s hair and lift his face off the pillow, which is then unceremoniously flung to the floor.

“Place your head on your forearms or hands and turn to look at me. Close your eyes if you need to, but I want to see your face.”

Eric nods as much as possible with Godric still holding onto his hair. Godric is right, Eric needs to close his eyes, at least for now. As much as he loves everything Godric does to him, he can’t look at him right now, he needs to hide how weak and vulnerable he feels at the moment. Godric pushes Eric’s head down none too gently, then lets go. He drags his fingers along Eric’s spine, down to his lower back. Eric relaxes under the soft touch and settles into the not quite comfortable position.

Godric’s hand leaves him, then there is a sharp crack and a line of fire explodes across Eric’s back. He drags in a harsh breath, surprised by the amount of pain even if he knew it was coming. 

“Beautiful, I love to mark you up.” More pain, several lashes in quick succession now. Eric wants it to stop, wants more. He doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound. “You’re taking this so well, holding still for me, no matter how much it hurts.” More pain, blending together, covering Eric’s whole back with fire, making him whine under the onslaught of sensation. Eric’s cock throbs between his legs, every new flare of pain only adding to his arousal. “I can see you fighting it, wanting it to stop because it hurts so much. And yet you want more, I can see that too. You’re so beautiful like this, mine to do with whatever I want to.” Godric’s words filter through the pain and pleasure overwhelming Eric’s senses. Despite the pain he relaxes again, because Godric is right. He wants whatever his maker wants to do to him, wouldn’t dream of stopping him. He wants to be owned and marked just as much as Godric wants to own and mark him. “Stop hiding, let me not only see but hear what I’m doing to you. You don’t have to prove how brave you are, I already know.”

It is as if Godric’s last words have hit a switch, because with the next lash of the whip Eric howls in pain. Red, sticky tears begin to run over his face as the whipping continues and goes on for what feels like an eternity. Eric’s back, arse and thighs are throbbing, feeling raw and on fire. And still, his cock is hard and hurting in a completely different way, desperate for release. His throat hurts from screaming and he can’t open his eyes through the bloody tears glueing them together. 

“Please…” he whispers, though he doesn’t know what he is begging for. For it to stop, for more? 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Godric seems to know, like always. The whip drops to the floor with a clatter that sounds impossibly loud, then gentle hands card through Eric’s hair and wipe away his tears. “You’ve been so good for me, so strong.” The bed dips as Godric sits down next to him, then cool, soft fingertips wander over Eric’s back. They hurt and soothe his pain away in equal measure. “Too bad the marks won’t last, I love to see you covered in welts from my whip, marked as mine.” The pain already begins to recede. “But I remember every single time you let me do this to you. The way you give yourself to me, allow me to see your pain and pleasure, let me take you.” The fingers have reached Eric’s arse and dip in between his cheeks, teasing. 

“Please…” he begs again, not caring any more. He knows he is safe with Godric, can let go. Godric would never use it against him, would not think less of him for it - quite the opposite.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” 

Eric feels Godric move, settle in between Eric’s legs, pushing them apart some more. He makes a desperate, pleading sound, unable form a coherent answer - not sure if Godric even wants one. The only thing he knows is that he wants - no, needs - to feel Godric inside, to get taken in the most basic way. Then the fingers are back, slick now, and press between his cheeks again, don’t stop, push inside. Eric whines and arches his back, desperate to take them deeper, to feel more. Instead the fingers are pulled out, leave him feeling bereaved, empty.

“Need you.” Godric gasps, then pushes his cock where his fingers just had been. The sudden stretch burns, feels so good. Eric thrusts back, wants to take it all. His body trembles with need, with the renewed urge to come. “Feel so good around me.” Godric thrusts hard and fast now, he sounds as desperate as Eric feels. “Want to feel you come for me, hear your pleasure.” Fingers dig deep into Eric’s hips, bruising, pain a perfect counterpoint to the pleasure of being fucked hard. It doesn’t take long and Eric is gone, pleasure surging through him, overwhelming him. He comes with a cry, whole body tensing, then trembling with aftershocks as Godric continues to fuck him, rhythm faltering how. 

“Mine!” Godric growls, pulling Eric up by his hair, burying himself as deep as possible one more time. 

Sharp teeth break the skin on Eric’s neck, Godric’s drinking from him, coming inside of him. Another wave of pleasure runs through Eric’s body, sends him into another aftershock. 

Slowly they sink back onto the bed, shift until they are entangled and as close as physically possible. Godric is still telling Eric how beautiful he is, how much he loves him. The words don’t matter, Eric knows all of it, can hear the love in his maker’s voice, can feel it in the now gentle touches. He moves his head, burrows his nose into the hollow of Godric’s throat. His maker’s scent envelopes him, his touch and voice ground him. Neither of them care about the mess they made of the bed, about the fact that Eric’s face is still covered in blood from his tears. There are a few dried drops of blood on his back where Godric broke skin earlier, the only visible sign left of what happened. Nothing of it matters, Eric is right where he wants to be - held safely by Godric.


End file.
